The terms “bicycle” and “bike” or “snow bicycle” and “snow bike” are used synonymously throughout this specification.
Attachments to convert a bicycle into a snow bicycle have been around since the 1800's. U.S. Pat. No. 556,350 to Hokanson et. al. shows replacement of the front wheel of a bicycle with a ski attachment to enable the bicycle to be used on ice and snow. Other patents, like U.S. Pat. No. 1,268,229 to Frank and U.S. Pat. No. 1,337,396 to Eiselt show methods of securing the ski attachment to the steering fork. These inventions also include the use of springs to provide for a resilient force to help keep the ski attachment from moving too much about the point of attachment to the bicycle. Other ski attachments show the use of pivot mechanisms between the point of attachment and the ski to improve performance. U.S. Pat. No. 6,416,062 to Scatchard shows a single pivot design, while U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,891 to Frame shows a double pivot design with the ski able to pivot along two axes that are perpendicular to each other. Still another pivot configuration is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,051 to Brenter. Here the pivot configuration is used to create a folding skibob.
Early ski attachments to bicycles were primarily for allowing the rider to move over snow on flat terrain. Today, however, biking and snow sports in general are becoming more extreme. Backwoods and terrain parks are standard environments in which to practice these sports. Riding over jumps, in half pipes and performing aerial maneuvers are common. A snow bike today therefore needs the ability to perform under these extreme conditions. Thus far the performance and handling of snow bikes and bike attachments that convert a conventional bike into a snow bike have not met the needs of the developing snow bike market.